The Subtleties of Undercover Dating
by lakergirl4life
Summary: "Hi, I'm Special Agent Mike Warren. I work undercover for the FBI." Set during Season 1, Episode 2: Heat Run.
1. Chapter 1: Hooking Up

"Okay, don't look now, but there is a pretty girl at the bar that has been staring at you all night. Go get her."

"It's been a crazy day. I don't feel like creating some elaborate lie right now. Can I just be myself and hang with you guys? All right?" Mike asked.

He was still getting used to the idea of being undercover. Being someone else for work was one thing, but he didn't want to have to be someone else when he wasn't working. He wanted to relax. He couldn't do that when he was trying to remember who he was and not to share too much information about himself. He didn't want to have to pretend to be someone different. Be guarded. Lie to someone from the get-go. Not that he was looking to propose to someone tonight or even start a relationship. He just wanted to be himself.

Not that the girl Paige was referring to wasn't pretty. She was. But he just wasn't in the mood to meet anyone and have to remember who he was supposed to be. Even if he could be himself tonight, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet someone new. Be on. Try to impress someone.

"Well, I want to hook up with someone and that's not going to happen with you beside me, so - hold that." Paige handed him her pool cue and started to make her way across the bar towards the brunette in question.

Mike quickly set down their pool cues as he rushed to catch her. "Hey."

"I want to hook up and you're scaring all the hot guys away."

"_He's cute, right?"_

"_Yeah, he's hot."_

He barely knew Paige. But he knew her well enough to know she was a serial flirter. It didn't necessarily mean anything that she said he was hot the night they meant, or even that she slapped his ass, but he was pretty confident that his attraction wasn't one-sided. For once, he wasn't going to overthink things. He was just going to act.

Mike reached for Paige's wrist and maneuvered her so her back was to the wall. He backed her up against the wall so there would be no mistaking his intent. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Mike Warren. I work undercover for the FBI." Now that this was happening, he was starting to question himself. Maybe this was a bad idea. Paige wasn't just some random girl he met at the bar. They lived together. If things went horribly wrong, that still didn't change the fact that they'd be having breakfast together for the foreseeable future.

"Mike..." Paige breathed out his name slowly, making him wonder how warm her breath would be when she whispered his name as he moved over her.

Any misgivings he had about making a move on Paige quickly faded with that one word. He was so screwed. He was more into her than he thought. Even though he should probably walk away, there was no way he could.

"I told you, I want to be myself tonight. You want to hook up with someone hot. You said I was hot. So..."

Paige looked at Mike in disbelief before running her hand down his chest. "I might regret this later, but that's one hell of a pick up line." Paige's lips curved into a smile and he was positive his heart skipped a beat.

Giving Paige a cocky grin, he stepped closer so there was barely any space between them. "Yeah, this girl I know - she mentioned it might be. Thought I'd try it out."

"This girl you mentioned, she hot?"

Mike lowered his head slightly, so his mouth was hovering over Paige's, hoping she couldn't feel that his heart was about to beat out of his chest. "Definitely." As much as he wanted to kiss her, he was going to leave the next move to her. He had already made his move, now it was up to her to act on it. If she didn't want this, she could push him away. No harm, no foul. His pride would be somewhat in tact. But if he kissed her and she pushed him away, he would never hear the end of it.

Paige grabbed his shirt, erasing what little distance there was between them as she crushed her lips against his.

Not sensing the least bit in hesitation in Paige, he kissed her back with the same ferocity as he moved his hands to her hips. She rubbed herself against him and he groaned, looking forward to the night ahead. He barely knew Paige, but he was positive she could be his undoing. He could easily get lost in her eyes. He couldn't wait to see her eyes filled with desire when he pushed her over the edge.

Paige playfully bit his lower lip, before softly kissing it in a silent apology as she pulled away. Giving him a playful smirk, she brushed her lips over his before bringing her mouth near his ear. "Special Agent, huh? That mean you have a gun?"

"What do you think?" Mike asked, pressing himself against her. Normally, he would never be this forward with someone he was picking up in a bar. But he had a feeling that Paige wasn't the shy about sex. "Unless, I'm happy to see you."

Paige threw her head back laughing and rested her hand on his chest, "I'm seriously rethinking this whole thing due to your bad pickup line."

She couldn't be serious, could she? After a kiss like that she was turning him down because of a bad pickup line? She practically set him up for that line. As he caught the mischievous look in her eye, he realized she wasn't turning him down. It was just part of her game. "You could, but then you'd be going home alone."

"I don't have to go home."

"Neither do I."

Paige narrowed her eyes at him and he flashed a smile, daring her to call his bluff.

"That pretty girl from earlier, she stopped staring. Unless, you're curious if Johnny's offering more than a kiss for luck, it looks like you're stuck with me."

"Is that so?" Mike asked, possessively running his fingers along her face and down her throat, pressing down harder once felt her heart racing because he was being a little aggressive.

"You're not going to fall in love with me or anything like that? My roommates tend to get in my business and things could get a little awkward if you start serenading me outside my door every night."

Mike laughed, "I think I'll be able to control myself, unless you want me to lose control." He lowered his mouth to hers again, starting out slowly but with each passing second their kisses became deeper. He kept one hand tangled in her hair, as his other hand roamed her body, stopping only to grab her ass. A whimper escaped Paige's throat and she lifted her leg, trying to pull him closer as she wrapped it around him. Mike slid his hand underneath the bottom of her shorts and rocked his body against hers a few times, wishing they were anywhere but the corner of a bar, because he was this close to taking her despite being in public.

Paige lowered her leg to the ground and looked at him with lust filled eyes, "We should probably get out of here before we both lose control," Paige breathlessly whispered.

Mike nodded, smoothing his hands over Paige's hair, giving them both a chance to catch their breath. He wanted to get her out of here before she changed her mind. He draped his arm over Paige's shoulders and started to lead her out of the bar, when he noticed the rest of their roommates watching them with knowing looks. He had completely forgotten they were here too. "Looks like we'll be the topic of discussion during breakfast."

Paige shrugged and kissed him, before waving to their roommates, "Then let's give them a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I originally planned on this being a oneshot...then decided to add another part. I don't have a plot in mind for this fic, so consider this a oneshot series even though I have everything rolled into the same fic. Which I did for two reasons - one, I really like the title & two, even though I feel like each chapter can stand alone, they do build upon each other. Don't expect regular updates for this because I have no clue what the next chapter holds.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Mike asked, reaching out to pull Paige back into his arms.<p>

Paige allowed Mike's arms to wrap around her from behind, smiling as her body perfectly curved to his. Mike pushed her hair aside and started kissing her shoulder, as his hands wandered beneath the blanket. As much as she would love to linger in bed and go another round with Mike, she had work to do. "You're seriously tempting me." From what she heard from everyone, the rookie was an early bird and went running before sunrise. It was way past sunrise.

"Only tempting?" Mike asked, sliding closer so her backside was flush against his front. "I'll just have to try harder." Mike started trailing kisses along her neck as his fingers moved lower.

Sighing happily, she was this close to giving in when her phone buzzed. Groaning she reached for phone to read the text. "I need to check in about Bobby Moi at Headquarters," Paige said, laying down on her stomach, burying her face into her pillow. She couldn't wait to be finished with this case.

Mike pushed the blanket aside as he started kissing his way up her spine before settling in to kiss her neck, "When?"

"A little over an hour."

Knowing he was defeated, Mike rolled over so he was lying on his back. "Need help with anything?"

"I'll let you know after I check in. I'm working on something with Briggs." Paige reluctantly climbed out of bed and started sorting through the pile of clothes on her bedroom floor. She tossed Mike his clothes and wrapped a towel around herself before she changed her mind, because seeing Mike laid out like that - his hair mussed and his skin marred with marks from her lips and nails - in her bed made her want to reschedule her meeting. But she had worked too long on this case to delay the final piece of the puzzle that could send Bobby Moi behind bars. "Go shower and meet me downstairs."

"You're going to make me do the walk of shame to my room?" Mike playfully asked, getting out of bed and pulling on his boxer briefs.

"No shame, Mike," Paige said, walking over to him. She kissed him slowly, wanting to erase whatever doubts and insecurities might be surfacing for him. Last night was incredible. Beyond incredible and she wasn't sure what it meant. If it meant anything. If it was a one-time thing or maybe the start of something. But if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she wasn't ashamed to have spent the night with him. And she definitely wasn't opposed to it happening again. "It's the got laid parade."

"Well, in that case," Mike began and tugged on the edge of her towel.

"Later, okay?" She was this close to inviting him to shower with her, but she didn't trust either of them to keep their hands to themselves and she was on a bit of a time crunch, and squeezing in shower sex into an already busy morning didn't seem like the best idea. Although, the thought of Mike on his knees in front of her with hot water cascading over them was making her rethink things.

"Later, then." Mike reached for her hand and kissed it before she walked out of her room.

Half an hour later, she wandered downstairs, prepared for the teasing that was sure to ensue. Tactful roommates wouldn't say a word. But their roommates were anything but tactful. Tossing her wet hair up in a loose bun, she headed straight to the coffee maker. "Morning."

"Seems like you're in a good mood," Charlie said, giving her a knowing look. "Any particular reason?"

"I can think of a few." Everyone knew she and Mike slept together. There was no point in denying it. "Multiple, actually." Charlie looked at her, impressed, and the two of them started laughing, ignoring the eyerolls of their male roommates.

"We'll talk later," Charlie said, placing her hand on Paige's arm.

"Definitely." Grabbing a coffee mug, Paige poured herself a cup of coffee, grateful for the caffeine because she had a long day ahead of her and she had barely gotten any sleep the night before. Not that she was complaining.

"If it isn't the man of the hour. I thought you'd still be asleep," Briggs said as Mike entered the kitchen.

Paige turned, meeting Mike's eyes briefly and quickly smiled at him before grabbing another coffee mug to pour him a cup.

"Is it considered cheating if you're my fake boyfriend?"

Johnny slapped Mike on the shoulder, "Tell me everything, son. And I mean _everything_."

Everyone groaned.

"I don't kiss and tell," Mike said, winking at Paige.

"Come on, Mikey, at least tell me one thing," Johnny said.

"You want details?" Paige asked, walking across the kitchen. "Mike does this amazing thing with his tongue, where he - "

"Shut up! Not those kind of details," Johnny said, swatting her as she walked by him.

Laughing, she handed Mike a cup of coffee before hopping on the nearest stool.

"No run this morning, Mikey Mike?" Briggs asked.

"Good sex is a workout."

"I'll say," Paige said. This was going pretty well, considering. She learned a while ago that the best way to deal with Johnny was to make him uncomfortable. And it didn't seem like Mike was too embarrassed and things weren't so horribly awkward. This was the first time she had ever been involved with someone at Graceland and if she had fully thought things through, she probably wouldn't have slept with Mike. Things could get messy and it could affect their cases. Their jobs were stressful enough, that living with someone you worked with _and_ were sleeping would could complicate everything. But maybe Mike was right. Maybe creating the elaborate lie and compartmentalizing her life was what complicated things. Then again, she was over thinking things. They spent one night together. It wasn't like she needed to pick out china patterns.

Johnny groaned, "Enough with you two."

"Problem Johnny? You want to play with the big boys? Let me assure you that Mike here is a very - "

Jakes shoved a muffin in Paige's mouth, "Sounds like you worked up an appetite, eat."

Everyone laughed and Paige took a bite of the muffin before setting it down on the counter.

"Paige, find me later," Charlie said before leaving, with Briggs and Jakes trailing behind her.

Mike sat down next to Paige and Johnny leaned against the counter across from them, "So..." Johnny said.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Mike asked. "Isn't there a mandatory seminar for TAC team leads?"

"That's not until later."

"No, I heard Briggs tell Charlie - "

"This isn't over!" Johnny said, pointing to the pair before hurrying out of the kitchen.

Paige looked at Mike suspiciously, "The time didn't get changed, did it?"

Mike shrugged as he got up to pour himself a bowl of cereal, "It got moved to later, not earlier."

"Johnny's going to kill you."

"He can consider it payback for making sure I drank Jakes' juice my first day."

"Yeah, Jakes doesn't really like to share and flips out a little if you steal his food, but he's a good guy."

"Speaking of stealing," Mike said, reaching out to touch her sleeve. "That's my shirt."

"It is, isn't it?" Paige asked. "I think it looks better on me."

Mike moved behind her, leaning forward so he could whisper, "Looks good on you. It looks even better on the floor."

"Down boy."

Mike kissed her neck, before sitting down next to her. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's just - everything's new and we live together and we have roommates and we are roommates."

"Look, Paige, I like you and I think you like me too. But if what happened with us last night was a one time thing, I'm not going to pressure you. I'm not that kind of guy. If you want me to back off and keep my distance, just say the word."

"Last night was incredible, but to be perfectly honest, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. But..." Paige leaned forward to softly kiss him, "There's no reason why we can't have some fun, if you're game."


	3. Chapter 3: On the Job

**A/N: To reiterate there isn't an overarching plot to this. I feel that each chapter can stand alone as a oneshot, but I decided to put them all in the same universe as a collection. The title of each chapter should be a good indicator of what subtlety is navigated re: 'dating' your roommate.**

* * *

><p>"So, I'll be in touch with you about..." Mike's voice trailed off, not wanting to complete that sentence since he and Agent Badillo had moved from his office. He still thought it was risky to meet with Badillo at Headquarters in case Briggs got overly suspicious about his therapist.<p>

"Sure thing. We're on for our regular appointment, right?"

"Absolutely," Mike said. He'd be relieved when he could stop lying about his therapy appointments. Since that first night, everyone had stopped giving him grief about needing them. But he wondered if it wasn't in the back of their minds. Wondered if it made them doubt him as an agent. Mike shook his head, reminding himself that _this_ was his assignment and his ticket back to DC. But that didn't mean he didn't want to do a good job with his other assignments too.

"I'll see you Thursday," Badillo said, shaking his hand.

"Thursday it is." Mike watched Badillo head back to his office and he pulled out his phone, wondering if he had anything else to take care of now that he was here. He looked up, only to see Paige being led through the building in handcuffs.

His pulse sped up as he slowly raked his eyes over her body, remembering how it was just last night that those long legs were wrapped around him in the shower. Paige was wearing a short white dress that would almost be indecent if not for the leather jacket she was wearing over it. As much as he wanted to go over to Paige and see what she was wearing underneath that dress, he couldn't. Paige was undercover and he was technically on the clock.

It had been a few weeks since they started sleeping together and he was still trying to figure out how to navigate things. How to keep whatever was happening with Paige separate from work. It wasn't like they were dating. They were friends with benefits. They just happened to work together occasionally. And live together. Which made things so much more complicated.

It wasn't like he had never dated anyone before. Not that he and Paige were dating. Not that he was even looking for a girlfriend. With his schedule and the lies that would come with it, he was pretty sure he didn't have time for a girlfriend anyways. Besides, he was fine with their arrangement. He got to have sex with a hot girl without any of the complications of having a girlfriend. But sleeping with Paige wasn't without its own set of complications. While he didn't have to lie about who he was and what he did, he had to lie to her about investigating Briggs. As if that wasn't a disaster in the making, he was never sure how to act around her, unless they were alone.

If they were by themselves, they were all over each other. Lips and hands were free to wander. Explore. Tease. Taste. It was okay to touch her. Flirt. Kiss. When their roommates were around, he wasn't sure how to act. They (mostly) kept their hands to themselves if their roommates were around despite being in that all-consuming stage at the beginning of a relationship, _if_ this counted as a relationship. When they were working, you could barely tell they were co-workers. Even now, Paige had just uncuffed herself, but he wasn't clear on the rules. Wasn't clear if it was okay to approach her as anything more than a coworker. Because with her wearing that, he was positive he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself.

Paige leaned against the edge of the desk, crossing her ankles as she smoothed her hands over her too short skirt, drawing attention to her bare legs and her gold strappy heels. What he wouldn't give to be able kiss his way up her smooth legs and settle himself between her thighs with those heels digging into his back. Mike groaned, wishing one of them had an office here and he could just drag her in there and lock the door. As if Paige sensed she was being watched, she looked around the room, smiling once she spotted him.

He offered her a small wave and debated approaching her when he saw her supervisor walking down the hall. Going back to his phone, he sent her a quick text.

_You free after this? The Drop?_

The second he hit send, he wondered if he was pushing boundaries. If his text fell out of the category of friends or roommates or friends with benefits and if it was more in the category of dating. He wasn't trying to mess up the arrangement they had going.

"Agent Warren - I have that file on Bello you asked for."

Grateful for the distraction, Mike accepted the file from the receptionist, "Thank you." His phone buzzed and he apologetically smiled at her, "I have to take this. Thanks, again."

"No problem."

Checking his phone, he smiled when he saw Paige's response.

_Give me an hour. See you soon._

About an hour later, he was leaning over the bar unsuccessfully trying to get the bartender's attention when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Special Agent Paige Arkin, I work undercover for the DEA," Paige whispered in his ear. She kissed his neck, while running her hand down his chest.

Mike laughed softly when he realized he finally had the bartender's attention, although he was pretty sure it had more to do with the beautiful blonde standing behind him than it actually being his turn. He ordered two beers and turned around. Leaning against the bar, he rested his hands on Paige's hips. "Are you trying to pick me up Agent Arkin?"

"That depends on if it's working."

"It's definitely working."

"Good." Paige brushed her lips over his.

Any anxiety he felt about pushing the boundaries earlier slipped away as she kissed him. "You changed," Mike commented, noticing she traded her white dress and heels for a jean skirt, t-shirt and sandals.

"Does the overdressed _real housewife_ look do it for you?" Paige teased, hooking her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans to pull him closer, so he was pressed up against her.

"No," Mike quickly said, unsure if he wanted to reveal just how turned on he had been earlier. "But you still - earlier - now - I mean you always look good. Incredible."

Paige laughed, tracing her fingers over his lips. "Tongue-tied? I'm flattered. And. You. Are. Adorable," Paige whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Adorable?" Mike asked, unsure on if he should be offended or not.

Paige nodded. "It just so happens that I have a thing for adorable." Page kissed him again before settling her lips on his neck. He groaned as she took advantage of the fact that her body was shielding his as her hand pressed firmly against the front of his jeans while she sucked on his neck hard enough to leave a mark. Paige lifted her head to meet his gaze, giving him a mischievous grin. "Is this going to mess up your cover?"

He looked at her incredulously. Why was she stopping? She was worried about his cover? Right now? Seriously?

"Still tongue-tied?" Paige asked, softly kissing his neck as she tugged on his hair.

"I don't think it matters if Mike the Marine has a girlfriend, but it will probably lead to questions about you and it's better if you're not on Bello's radar." He had a good working relationship with Bello. Under different circumstances, he could see himself liking Bello. Respecting him. But that didn't change the fact that Bello was ruthless. The last thing he wanted to do was give Bello any kind of insight to his personal life, let him know that there was a woman he was involved with and open her up to being a target.

Paige lightly rubbed her fingers where she had been kissing him moments earlier. "It should bother me that you kind of belong to another guy - "

"Don't even go there," Mike warned. So many of the angles Paige worked for her cases involved her being someone's girlfriend to get info. He had to keep reminding himself that he had no right to be jealous. That despite her hanging all over some two bit drug dealer at a club, it was his bed she spent her nights in.

"Let's not talk about work," Paige said, reaching behind him to grab their beers. She handed one to him and clinked her bottle against his, "To being off the clock."

Mike took a drink before setting his beer behind him. He did the same with Paige's after she took a drink. "So you're all done with that case?"

"Yes."

Mike brushed her hair back from her face, "You're amazing." As much as he was attracted to Paige, he really respected her as an agent. He leaned forward to softly kiss her, "Do you want to play a game of pool?"

"You don't really want to play pool, do you?"

Instead of answering, Mike kissed her hard, leaving them both breathless, letting her know exactly what he wanted. "I want you." He still wasn't clear on what they were doing. On what the rules and boundaries were. But what he was clear on was that it was okay to want her. "Leave with me now and you can mark me anywhere you want - on one condition."

"Keep it hidden from Bello, got it." Paige reached for his hand, "Let's get out of here."

"No, those heels you had on earlier, you have to wear those."

Paige leaned forward, stopping just short of kissing him. "Just those?" Paige whispered against his lips. He nodded and she playfully bit his lower lip before kissing him. "Agent Warren, you have a deal." Snaking her arms around his neck, she kissed his jaw as she tugged on his hair to pull his head back, leaving his neck exposed. "I'm going to make you mine."


	4. Chapter 4: Bonfires

One of the benefits of living on the beach was being able to have a bonfire whenever. Paige was pretty sure the only thing that stopped them from having bonfires every night was their caseloads. But with the kind of work they did, it was nice to unwind as a group. Have a drink. Laugh. Share some of the crazy things they encountered during the day.

Paige slowly looked around the bonfire, debating where to sit. She and Mike had been sleeping together for almost a month. Not every night, but fairly regularly. They hadn't _talked_ about if their thing was turning into something more.

Once their roommates figured out they weren't bothered by being teased about sleeping together, the teasing died down considerably. It also helped that she and Mike weren't (always) all over each other unless they were alone. But since their schedules didn't always match up, they had come up with a way to let the other know if they wanted company. If their door was cracked open at night, it was an open invitation. The first time she left her door cracked and Mike didn't come in, she was slightly annoyed until he stumbled home from driving Bello around all night while she was getting breakfast. That same night it was her turn to work all day and most of the night, and when she finally made it home she saw his door cracked. She must've stood in the hallway for five minutes while she figured out what to do. She barely had energy to crawl into her own bed, much less Mike's. But she remembered being slightly put off when she thought he wasn't interested. If they weren't dating and they weren't interested in sex - then what were they to each other?

_Paige slipped into Mike's room, quietly closing the door behind her. As tempted as she was to climb into bed with him, the only thing on her mind tonight was sleep, but she didn't want him to think she wasn't interested._

"_Mike?" She quietly asked, not wanting to wake him. She thought about getting in bed with him anyway and just going to sleep, but wasn't sure if that crossed some boundary. She laughed softly to herself when she realized just sleeping crossed a line, but sex didn't._

"_Hey," Mike sleepily said as his eyes slowly opened._

"_I had a really long day, but I saw your door open. I know you were with Bello last night and tonight I spent forever on surveillance. I just didn't..."_

_She wasn't sure how long she stood there, awkwardly rambling before Mike climbed out of bed._

_He lightly brushed his lips over hers, "You can sleep here, if you want."_

_Now that his lips had touched hers and his hands were around her waist, she debated staying but knew if she stayed, she wouldn't sleep. Paige lightly trailed her fingers down his chest, resting them on the waistband of his boxers. "I'm tempted, but if you're right here, I know I won't sleep and I - "_

_Mike softly kissed her, silencing her. "It's okay."_

"_Tomorrow, okay?"_

"_It's a date."_

When they got together the next night, things were _explosive_. In fact, she still had bruises on her hips and was pretty sure Mike's back was still scratched up. She flushed as she thought about the love bites that decorated her body, hidden beneath her clothes.

Mike noticed her hesitation and motioned to the spot next to him. Ignoring the smirk from Johnny, she went to sit next to Mike.

"Hey," Paige quietly said as she scooted closer to him.

Mike slid his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Busy day?"

Most of the time when they kissed, it was a prelude to sleeping together. But this, just being together like this was nice. She loved sleeping with Mike. The sex was incredible and she felt safe to push her sexual boundaries and explore things. But she was starting to feel like they were more than just sex. More than friends with benefits and she wasn't sure how to address it with Mike. If she should, because Mike seemed fine with their arrangement. The arrangement that was her idea. Pushing thoughts about their arrangement out of her mind, she shook her head and turned slightly to face him. "I'll spare you the boring details, but the good news is I closed my case."

"Yeah? That's great news." Mike held up his beer bottle and clinked it against hers. He started to take a drink but lowered his bottle and reached for hers. Setting both of them down, he grabbed her hand and examined it. "What happened?" Mike lightly traced his fingers over the broken skin on her knuckles before rubbing his thumb over the bruise on her wrist.

Smiling slightly at his concern, she met his eyes. "Some asshole thought it would be a good idea to resist arrest and he grabbed my wrist and threw me against the wall."

"You okay?" Mike asked, softly kissing her hand.

Not minding the extra attention, she turned her wrist slightly so Mike could see the rest of her bruise, smiling when he kissed that too. She didn't normally let guys dote on her like that, she wasn't some fragile flower that needed protecting. But she appreciated that Mike wasn't pointing out how dangerous her job could be, which most guys would, if they had any idea what she really did. "I punched him and broke his nose."

Mike kissed her wrist once more before releasing her hand and giving back her beer, "Remind me not to piss you off."

"Do you two want the rest of us to leave?" Johnny asked. "Cause if you want some alone time, you have a room."

"Two rooms," Charlie said.

Paige rolled her eyes and kissed Mike on the cheek, "Jealous cause you're sleeping alone Johnny?"

"What? No!" Johnny insisted. "I just saw this girl last night, let me tell you - "

"How about you don't tell us," Jakes said.

"This girl, she was a perfect ten though. Stunning," Johnny said. "Briggs, you saw her."

"So why was she with you?" Mike asked, his warm smile taking the malice out of his words. Everyone laughed as Johnny shook his head.

"You're lucky that your girl has a mean right hook," Johnny said, waving his beer bottle at the pair. "You should've seen this guy. He grabbed P, threw her against the wall and she went all bad ass on him."

"Bad ass, huh?" Mike murmured. "Sounds hot."

"You better behave."

"If I don't?" Mike nibbled her ear, "You gonna make me?"

"That can be arranged," Paige whispered, before turning to kiss him, tugging slightly on his shirt.

"Hey! Enough of that!" Johnny shouted. "I'm in the middle of a story."

Paige pulled away from Mike, laughing as Mike snuck in one more quick kiss. He started to pull back and she leaned forward, lingering for a few more seconds. "Later," Paige promised. Now she remembered why she and Mike kept their hands to themselves when everyone was around, because once they started it was nearly impossible for them to stop. "Continue."

"So this guy, he's at least twice her size. Paige kneed him in the groin and punched him in the nose. This guy, he's screaming at her. Paige threatened to hit him again if he didn't put his hands up. He was hesitant, because he didn't want to let go of his nose. She aimed her gun at him, threatened to shoot unless he put his hands behind his head, so he did. Blood was squirting _everywhere_. Paige was pissed because - "

"He got blood on my shirt! It was a new shirt!"

"You broke his nose," Johnny reminded her.

Paige waved her hand in front of her, showing off her bruised knuckles. "I know!"

Mike took her hand in his, kissing it before intertwining their fingers and pulling her closer, "Want to get out of here, Rocky? Grab a late dinner or - "

"We could order pizza. They deliver it in a box, you know. In case you need some to play drill sergeant with Bello's men. I know they have their WQB's, but - "

"You heard?" Mike laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes and luckily for me, you're a quick thinker. Because..." Paige leaned forward, lightly brushing her lips over his. "I need your assistance with something very important, Special Agent Warren."

"Assistance?" Mike asked, grinning. "Do you need a hand with something, Special Agent Arkin?"

"Or two."

"Just so happens that I'm free for the evening. Bello doesn't need me tonight."

"I thought you were hungry."

Mike shrugged, "I am." He pressed his lips against hers, "For you." Mike hopped up and reached for her hand, ignoring the snickers from their roommates as he pulled Paige to her feet.

"Early night?" Charlie asked.

Paige mischievously smiled at the playful look in Mike's eyes, "Something like that."


End file.
